1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a scooter having an exercising effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scooter comprises a main frame and a handlebar stem pivotally mounted on the main frame by a quick release. Thus, the handlebar stem is locked on or unlocked from the main frame by operation of the quick release so that the handlebar stem can be expanded or folded. However, the user has to apply a larger force to operate the quick release, thereby wasting the user's energy, and thereby causing inconvenience to the female people or children when operating the quick release to lock or unlock the handlebar stem.